


Best Way to Start

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oswald is addicted to Victor, Slight fluff, Smut, Victor thinks that Oswald is utterly beautiful and fascinating, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Oswald enjoys sharing his bed with Victor, even if it means a drastic change in room temperature. There are still added benefits to having the man in his bed.





	Best Way to Start

Oswald was shivering from the alarming chill in his bedroom. It was one of the downfalls of sharing his bed with Victor, but he couldn’t say too much about it. He opened his eyes and looked at his sleeping partner, he smiled to himself as he watched the man next to him, Victor was one gorgeous man. His pleasant facial features and his magnificent body made the necessary chill in their bedroom rather worth it.

He moved closer to the other man, Oswald placed a hand against his bare chest. His skin felt cold, nothing to the point it was painful, but there was no denying that his core temperature was far below what would be average for any living being. It had been a struggle at first to get Victor to share a bed with him, he had worried that it would be too cold, that Oswald would get sick or possibly just freeze to death. Dealing with the dark-haired man’s whining proved to be worse than the health risks.

Oswald glanced up towards his face once more before he moved mostly on top of him, he pressed a gentle kiss against Victor’s chest, the chill of his skin was shocking against his lips yet not unpleasant. He kissed again, the again trailing feather light kisses across his broad muscular chest. He moved down kissing below his chest, he poked the tip of his tongue against his skin. Victor groaned, he placed a large hand on the back of his head. He brushed his fingers back through Oswald’s messed hair flattening it slightly, he opened his eyes just enough to really watch the smaller man as he continued to kiss at his chest and stomach. Oswald smiled when he noticed he was fully awake, he gave a gentle nip to his skin before moving upwards until his face was hovering above his.

“Well somebody is up early.” Victor greeted, he moved his hand to the back of his friend’s neck.

“I figured I might as well get an early start to the day.” He replied softly, he lowered his head until their lips were barely an inch apart.

Oswald wasn’t sure what interested him more, Victor’s piercing glowing chemical blue eyes or his lips that were so very close. He remembered the feeling of those lips leaving freezing cold kisses over each and every inch of his body, the feeling of them wrapped around his hard cock. He could feel himself growing aroused remembering what they had done the night before.

He let out a sigh when he felt a hand slip down the waist band of his flannel sleep pants. Victor pressed a kiss to his chin, another to the front of his throat against his Adam’s apple. 

“Victor…”

“Too cold?”

“No, please touch me.” He begged parting his legs. 

Victor slid his hand down further, he took hold of his half hard cock and began to slowly stroke him. Oswald kissed him, a sloppy open mouthed kiss, his tongue invading his cold mouth as soft moans escaped him. Victor gave his cock a firm squeeze making the younger man tense and thrust his hips against him.

He swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, another long firm stroke, and Oswald was thrusting into his fist again. Victor removed his hand from his erection, he moved both hands to his friend’s hips lifting him up then pushing him back down onto the bed. Oswald threw his arms around his neck, fingers burying themselves in short curly white hair. He pulled Victor down closer against him bringing him down into another passionate kiss this time with just the slightest bit more composure. Victor moaned into the kiss when his hardening cock rubbed against the other man’s clothed thigh. 

Victor moved his hands to the hem of the flannels that Oswald was wearing, he began slowly pulling them down. Oswald lifted his hips up off the bed to make it easier for him, he bit down on Victor’s lip tugging before letting go and leaning his forehead against his.

“Don’t tease,” he said giving a slight roll of his hips.

“Says the guy who wouldn’t let me cum last night.” 

“I let you, I just wanted to see how long you could hold out for. It was worth it though, wasn’t it?”

Victor smiled and shook his head, it had been worth it. With Oswald, the waiting and the teasing seemed to always be worth it in the end. He kissed the other man passionately, he pulled his pants down to his ankles, Oswald kicked them off the rest of the way. Victor moved on to the black hoodie and the t-shirt beneath it. He knew how horribly cold his partner would be, but for weeks now they had been working up a system and Oswald swore that the cold wasn’t too much for him. Judging by the lustful pupil blown look in his eyes he was too aroused at the moment to even realize the room was nearly freezing.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” He whispered brushing his fingers against his cheek, he trailed his fingers along his jawline.

Oswald took hold of his wrist holding his hand in place, Victor watched as he pressed kisses against his knuckles then the tips of his fingers. He took his index and middle finger into his warm wet mouth sucking gently, tongue swirling around and between them. His vibrant green eyes were locked on him as he continued, head bobbing slightly.

“Are you always this horny in the morning?”

Slowly Oswald pulled his mouth off his fingers, a string of saliva following only breaking off when Oswald ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

“Only with you, I want you Victor.” 

He parted his legs, Victor settled between his spread legs. Victor moved his hand down between his legs, his saliva slicked index finger pressing against his partner’s hole. Carefully he pushed his finger inside of him, he could feel his body shuddering beneath him from the sheer cold of his skin. It was an odd combination of feelings, knowing just how cold he was, but feeling just how hot the inside of Oswald’s body was. Victor leaned down pressing kisses against his stomach soothing him as he pressed in a second finger. He slowly thrust his fingers in and out of his entrance a couple of times before pulling them out completely.

“Hand me the lube.”

Oswald reached over to the night stand picking up the half empty bottle, he handed it to the older man. Victor uncapped it pouring the substance on the palm of his hand, he slicked his fingers before pushing two back inside of his hole. 

He more freely worked his fingers around inside of him, pushing them in knuckles deep, Oswald thrust his hips pressing down against his fingers. Little moans and whimpers fell from his lips, head pressed back against the bed. Victor added a third finger stretching him the best he could.

Oswald wrapped his fingers around his own cock, stroking himself slowly, pre-cum slicking his erection. Victor continued to teasingly thrust his fingers inside of him as he watched the way the man beneath him writhed. There was something addicting to him, to his sharp facial features, his pitch-black feather soft hair, his vibrant eyes, to the way his chest rose and fell with each heavy breath, the look of his hard cock and the way those long fingers worked over it in just the right way to get himself worked up. Victor loved the whimpers and moans, the whines that were effeminate and loud at times.

“You’re so sexy and gorgeous, fuck Oswald.”

He leaned down pressing his lips to the front of his throat, Oswald hissed from the cold against his skin. Oswald curled his fingers in Victor’s hair pulling hard, a groan emitted from the man above him. 

Victor kissed him hard, cold tongue pushing past his lips into the hot wet depth of his mouth. Oswald’s hands roamed over across his chest and down his stomach moving towards his thick heavy cock. He wrapped his fingers around his length, slowly stroking him, moving his hand downward. 

“Please fuck me.” He begged, breath warm against his lips.

Oswald kissed the corner of his mouth, kissed along his jaw and down along his neck.

“Fuck me until I can’t think right, I need your cock inside me Victor.”

He pulled his fingers out then shoved them back in hard hitting against his prostate. Oswald’s body jerked, a sharp gasp coming from his opened mouth as he tossed his head back. 

“You know normally you act so composed and elegant, that is until you have my fingers or my dick in your ass.” Victor commented giving another hard thrust of his fingers inside of him.

“Stop teasing, please”

Victor removed his fingers completely this time, he wiped them against his inner thigh before reaching for the bottle again.

He sat back on his knees as he poured more lube onto the palm of his hand, Oswald propped himself up on his elbows watching him. Victor rubbed his hands together spreading the warmed substance over his hands, he placed both hands on his cock giving firm long strokes as he thoroughly coated himself. He smirked when he glanced up at his friend, green eyes were locked on what his hands were doing, Oswald bit at his lower lip as he watched him. Victor moved his left hand down to his balls squeezing, he fondled them in the palm of his hand grunting at the tingles of pleasure that coursed through him. He continued to stroke himself with his right hand, he reached for the bottle of lube pouring more onto his cock.

Oswald sat up scooting closer to him, he placed his hands on Victor’s hips trying to pull him closer to him.

“What did I say about teasing?”

There was that warning danger, that bit of an edge he loved. 

“I’m not teasing, lube is important.”

“You’re too smart to really play dumb with me, fuck me senseless.”

“As you wish.” 

He kissed the bridge of his nose.

Victor took hold of Oswald’s hips, with little warning he turned him around and shoved him face first onto the bed. He pulled his hips up bringing his ass up into the air. He pushed his legs apart with his knee getting them spread as far as he knew his partner could get the with his bad leg. He pressed up against his backside, cock rubbing up and down the crack of his ass. Oswald pushed his hips back, he whined in frustration.

“Fucking shit” He moaned loudly when Victor moved a still lube coated hand between his thighs and began to squeeze and fondle his balls. He moved his hand back just a bit, thumb pressing into his hole.

He pressed a kiss against the small of Oswald’s back before removing his thumb.

Victor held onto his cock by the base giving one more slow stroke, he rubbed the head up and down between his cheeks. Oswald’s moans and whines were arousing him to the point he felt nearly light headed. He slowly pushed the head of his cock past his ring of muscles, he could feel him clamp down around him the further he sunk himself into him. He stopped, hands moving to Oswald’s hips to hold him still.

He rubbed gentle circles on his skin, he knew just how jolting the cold of his flesh was, on a base instinct he wanted nothing more than to plunge repeatedly into the slick heat of Oswald’s body. 

Oswald bucked his hips, an annoyed grunt let him know it was safe to start moving again.

Victor pushed in inch by inch until he was buried balls deep inside his ass, he slowly pulled back until he was only half way inside. He gave short slow thrusts, hands moving to his cheeks pulling them apart giving him a better view as his cock slid out then pushed back in. Oswald pushed back against him, taking all of him in again. Victor gave a sharp slap to his ass making him yell out from the shock of it.

“Again, please”

He obeyed delivering another sharp smack to his rounded ass, the skin turned a light shade of red. It darkened after each hard smack, Victor rubbed his hand over his heated skin soothing it. 

Victor’s hands migrated to Oswald’s hips, fingers pressing into his skin to a degree that surely would bruise on top of the bruises from the night before. He picked up his thrust knowing that if he kept going at a slow deep pace that Oswald would begin complaining. The increased speed and roughness drew moans and yells of pleasure from the man beneath him.

He found himself grunting and moaning, he watched as Oswald clawed at the soft black sheets beneath him holding onto them as he bucked his hips back against him taking in each inch of Victor’s cock.

“You’re so beautiful, so fucking gorgeous. I love how warm your body is, it’s so hot. You feel so good on my cock.”

He continued the rough pounding pace that ripped moans and screams from his partner, shouts of his name, praises, and the never-ending begging for him to keep going just like that. Victor knew that with his length and girth that the way he was pressing and rubbing against his prostate had to be driving him wild, he could feel himself inching closer to his orgasm just from watching the way his partner was losing complete coherent control.

Victor tightened his grip on his hips holding him completely still pressed firmly back against him. His thrusts were deep, balls smacking against his ass as he fucked into him. He came hard moaning out his name as he filled him up, as his cock started to soften he slowly pulled out of him. He watched as cum ran from his hole down his inner thighs and dripped onto the bed under him. 

He carefully rolled him over onto his back, Oswald’s hair was soaked with sweat and sticking to his forehead, face flushed red and pupils blown. His hard cock lay against his stomach, pre-cum dripping down onto his stomach.

“Think you can sit up?” 

Oswald rolled his eyes, “of course I can.”

He struggled slightly to pull himself into a sitting position, Victor leaned down kissing him gently. He got up off the bed and lowered himself to his knees on the floor, he didn’t have to wait long for his partner to get the idea. Oswald scooted to the end of the bed, legs dangling over the edge. 

Oswald pet his fingers through Victor’s soft white hair as he stared down at him, he knew the younger man liked it best anytime he was in a position where he could literally look down at somebody else. 

Victor placed his hands on his knees, his fingers carefully stroked over his bad knee still unsure of just what hurt him and what didn’t. Oswald pressed a kiss to the top of his head, he took that as a sign that he was doing okay. He moved his hands up, slowly sliding them up along his still trembling inner thighs. He took his cock in his right hand holding it at the base, Victor took the head in his mouth swirling his tongue around it. 

He listened to Oswald’s heavy breathing, his soft sighs and little whimpers. He could taste the saltiness of his pre-cum as it dripped down onto his tongue, he licked and sucked taking what he could of it. Moans and gasps escaped his partner as he continued, he took more of him into his mouth until he had nearly his entire cock inside his mouth. He sucked hard, cheeks hollowed out, and tongue pressing firmly against the underside. He felt nails digging into his scalp as Oswald pulled on his hair. The younger man gave small little thrusts, doing what he could to fuck his friend’s mouth.

“Victor, yes, you do such terrible things to me. You’re so incredible, beautiful….Ethereal” 

The compliments were ones he was positive he’d never heard before in his life, not until Oswald. Nobody saw him and his new form and thought of it as beautiful, he was horrific and hard on the eyes. 

Not to him though, no he found him beautiful, he meant it when he whispered those compliments as he stroked his fingers against his cheeks.

Victor pulled back up then moved his head down again, tongue lapping against him. He pulled off completely, he gripped him firmly in his hand as he continued to lavish him with his tongue. He licked and sucked at the head of his cock drawing him closer to his orgasm. He moved down to his balls, tongue firmly pressing and running over against his taut skin drawing loud raspy moans from him.

“Victor, fuck Victor I’m going to cum.”

He moved back up to the head of his cock, teasing licks and sucks until he knew he had pushed him over the edge. Victor kept his eyes locked on Oswald’s face, he felt hot spurts against his bottom lip, his chin, and down against his chest. He continued with slow firm strokes drawing out every last bit of his orgasm. Victor ran his tongue across his lip tasting him there, he moved up kissing him passionately. Oswald took his face in his hands, tongue pushing into his cold wet mouth tasting himself there. He pulled Victor down on top of him on the bed, he wrapped his good leg around his waist pulling him closer not caring about the drastic cold to his flesh.

Victor broke away from the kiss, he brushed his knuckles against his flushed cheek as he stared down into his eyes.

“You’re going to freeze to death.”

“I’m durable.”

“I’m literally ice cold, go take a hot bath, and once you used up all the hot water I’ll take a cold shower.”

“One of these days we’ll figure something out so we can take a bath together.”

“Mm I’ll keep that in mind next time I’m down in my lab, now for real, go get yourself cleaned up and warm.” He said as he got up off him.

Victor sat back on the bed watching as Oswald got up and went off towards the connected master bath. What relationship they had was comfortable and safe for the most part, he liked to pretend that their housemates couldn’t hear a single thing they had been doing for the past two days.


End file.
